Cold And Detached
by hlfudge
Summary: When Elena is taken hostage by a dangerous stranger with ice blue eyes, it doesn't take her long to realize that this man isn't human. He's much more powerful and has an obsessive love for Elena. He will do anything to make her his, even if it means becoming what she fears most.
1. Cold And Detached

**BANG **

Letting out a loud gasp, I bolt upright. I take a few seconds, trying to figure out my surroundings; it doesn't take me to long to realize I was in my room. What had startled me? My heart was pounding violently. I try to think back to my dream, but nothing comes to mind.

After I managed to calm myself down, I grab my water cup and slowly trudge to the washroom. It must have been at least three in the morning. I pour myself a glass of water and savor it as it soothes my sore throat.

I'm about to head back to bed, when a noise catches my attention. Almost like a door creaking open; it came from downstairs. Usually I wouldn't acknowledge this, since Jeremy always hangs downstairs around this time playing video games; but I knew my brother wasn't home. In fact, no one was home besides me.

Jeremy and Aunt Jenna were out of town for Jeremy's football competition; they shouldn't be home until tomorrow. Perhaps they came home early?

Putting my water dish down, I quietly walk down the hall and peer down the stairs. I couldn't see anyone; I must have just imagined the noise.

I turn around to leave, when another noise catches my attention. It sounded like a soft 'clunk'.

I have an urge to call out Jeremy's name, but what if it wasn't Jeremy? Wouldn't Aunt Jenna call first before coming home early? Plus, why would they come at this time of night?

Biting my lip, I slowly make my way down the stairs. Step after step. The closer I get to the ground, the more I feel like my heart will explode. I was finding it hard to breathe. There were no words to explain the fear I was feeling. But I knew I couldn't get too carried away, perhaps I was just making it all up.

I peek around the corner, and bite down on my tongue to keep from letting out cry. There was a man standing in the kitchen, his back facing towards me. He seemed to be rummaging through our kitchen drawers, as if he was looking for something.

The man was dressed in black. Black leather jacket, black jeans, black shoes; black. The man also had dark black hair.

It takes me a few seconds to swallow this. I was alone in my house, with a strange man. This man could be a thief, or worse. What if he was rapist or a murderer?

_Alright, calm down Elena and think. What do you do in a situation like this? Call 911._

As quickly and quietly as possible, I run up the stairs and grab my cell phone. I had to get the police here as soon as possible. Then I had to find a way out of my house. As far as I'm concerned, the man didn't see me. So maybe if I managed-

My thoughts were interrupted as a rough hand grabs my shoulder, and spins me around. Letting out a scream I thrash my arms around the place, trying to hit the person. I look up to see it was the man.

I couldn't help but to gasp at his beauty. Every little feature in this man was perfect, from his eyes to his bone structure. His eyes were a hypnotizing blue colour. It wasn't a colour that I've ever seen before. There was no warmth in those eyes. They were cold and detached … almost inhuman.

"You won't be needing this," He grunts while yanking my cell phone out of my hands. It was only then did I snap back into reality. Letting out a loud cry, I try to squirm my way out of his hold. No matter what I seemed to do, it wouldn't shake him.

"Let go of me!" I scream while giving him a kick. He didn't even flinch.

A shudder escapes my body as he grabs my cheeks, forcing me to look at him. The minute my eyes meet his, every emotion I felt had completely vanished. I've never felt so … emotionless.

"Sleep," He whispers to me. I feel my eyes begin to droop.

"Sweet dreams princess," are the last three words I hear.

**This is a pilot, if it's not a hit it won't be continued! Chapters should be much longer than this, as this is a prologue. I repeat, if it's not a hit it won't be continued.**

**I do tend for Damon to be a bit darker, more detached, than what I'm usually use to writing, but we will see where this story takes us if it continues.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know of your thoughts!**


	2. Striking Blue Eyes

My eyes flutter open to a dark room. I look around me to see I had no idea where I was. Nothing was familiar. As my drowsiness wore off, memories of the other night flood back. I remember the man, telling me to sleep … then I did? _Must have been some type of hypnosis_.

Genuine fear begins to rise in me. Where was I? Where was the man? Was he the one who brought me here? _Oh don't be stupid Elena, of course he was!_

I sit upright, despite my slight wooziness. I look down to see I was rested on a bed. It was a king sized bed, with white silk sheets. The room itself was huge, probably the size of a large living room. Beside me was a small clock resting on a bedside table. The clock read 5:09 pm.

The half of the room I sat in contained the usual bedroom furnishing; bed, night table, dressers etc . The other half of the room looked more like a living room area. TV, couch, arm chairs and books; lots of books!

Sliding off the bed, I feel around the wall for a light switch. Once I managed to find the lights, I turn it on and freeze, waiting to see what or who else the lights would unveil; nothing unusual, no one else.

Slowly, I tip toe my way out of the room. I peek around the corner to see no one was in sight. Obviously, the first thing I do is check the door. It was locked and there was no way that I could physically open it. The door was locked with a numeric keypad. The door was made of, what looked like, steel.

I turn around and take in my surroundings. I must be, in what looks like the living room. There was a fireplace, with a large flat screen TV resting on top. The fire place was on, which told me that either someone else is here, or was here. There were two black leather sofas and more books. There was also a large window. I walk up to the window and look down. All I can see is forestry. I must be in a really high building, since it looked like a 100 foot drop. There was nothing that could break my fall besides trees. I look around the window, but there was no possible way to open it.

The furniture, including tables, desks, chairs and book cases were made of a smooth, polished black wood. In the corner of the living room I saw a small refrigerator. Kneeling down, I take a peek inside. There were small cans of juice, water, and assorted fruits. On top of the refrigerator was a small basket of snack types of food, including nuts, crackers, raisons ect.

My stomach growls at the sight of food, but there was no way I would eat anything from this place. The last room was the bathroom.

The shower and Jacuzzi tub were made of black marble. There were little soaps and shampoos lined upon the counter. I check in the drawers underneath the sink to see black towels and razor blades; dull razor blades.

The only way I would be able to escape this room was if I managed to break the window. Grabbing one of the wood chairs, I fling it at the window. It makes a loud noise, and the chair falls down onto the ground. I walk up to the window to see there wasn't even a scratch. What the hell was this place?

Picking up the same chair, I try it again and again. Still not even a dent. Well, one thing was official was that this window wasn't breaking any time soon.

The hairs on my neck stand up when I hear a noise. I turn around to see the door sliding open and the man standing at the doorway. His eyes look at me then to the chair in my hands.

I had forgotten about the man's beauty. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark burgundy shirt, followed by a black leather jacket. The man's hair was tousled and his blue eyes look me up and down.

"Finally you're awake," The man says, followed by a grin. His voice was deep, but it sounded almost like velvet. It was at this moment did I realize the door was wide open; my one chance to escape.

Letting out a loud cry, I charge at the man, the chair legs sticking out towards him. The man's eyes grow wide in surprise, clearly not expecting me to make a move. Just before I'm about to hit the man, he grabs the chair legs and yanks it out of my hold.

Surprised with his amount of strength, I fall backwards and land on my bottom. I sit there; eyes wide open as the man throws the chair to the side. The chair hits the wall, shattering the chair immediately. My mouth hangs open in shock. The man couldn't possibly be that strong. I let out a silent gulp as the man presses a button, which shuts the door.

_Shit!_

Scrambling onto my feet, I run over towards the couches. There were no places to hide, and there wasn't anything sharp or hard I could use for a weapon. Nothing that wasn't too heavy to carry.

"_Elena_, you're wasting time; stop," The man sighs. _Oh God! How does he know my name?_

I jump over the sofa and land on the other side. I was trying to find something to block him from getting to me. I look over to see the man walking towards my direction. Letting out a cry I start to bang my fists against the window. Of course it doesn't do anything.

I peek behind me to see the man was much closer to me than before. _This was not good, not good at all!_ I run over to a bookcase and pick up the heaviest book in sight. It wasn't much of a weapon, but I was now desperate.

Letting out a loud cry, I charge once more at the man, swinging the book as hard as I could. It was a really heavy book, so it would have hurt - _if_ it had hit him. It didn't.

Grabbing the book from my hand, he flings it across the room. In the same motion, he grabs my hands to keep me from hitting or grabbing anything else. He held my arms in a bone crushing grip, not allowing me to escape. I try to free my arms, but it was impossible.

Leaving me with no choice, I begin to kick and squirm my body. I had to get away from him. Who knew what was going on in his brain?

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena," he tries to reassure me. His voice was soft, and comforting; but I knew I couldn't stop struggling. I wouldn't let this man hurt me!

"Let go of me," I scream, small tears escaping my eyes. I was so scared. I've heard of people being kidnapped, or murdered; but never did I once think it would happen to me.

The man lets out a frustrated sigh as he spins me around, so I was pushed up against the wall, immobilizing me with the full force of his body. I try to struggle, but it was no use. There was no possible way for me to escape his hold.

"Stop fighting me," he whispers into my ear. After a few moments, I give up. There was no possible way for me to escape. He had me trapped.

"What do you want with me?" I ask my voice cracking. Small tears strolled down my eyes. I was still trying to catch my breath. I wait for an answer, but the man doesn't give me one.

"I'm going to let go now, but you have to promise you won't try to escape," The man says. I don't reply.

"_Elena_, don't be like this," The man sighs. I still don't say anything.

"If you try to escape, know that I won't be as forgiving as I'm being now," he threatens while slowly backing up. He hesitates, at first, trying to determine if he can trust me or not. Eventually he lets go. Even after the man lets go of me, I don't move. I couldn't bring myself to look at this monster who was keeping me hostage.

"Look at me," The man demands. Biting my lip, I squeeze my eyes and count to three. Maybe I was dreaming. Perhaps I was going to wake up at any moment. When I open my eyes, all I can see is the wall I am up against. This was not a dream.

"Don't make me do this the hard way," The man threatens. Letting out a silent gulp, I slowly turn myself around so I was looking at the man. A grin appears on his face.

"That's better," He chirps. It was only now did I manage to actually get a good look at him. His eyes are the first thing that I notice. They were a strikingly cold color of blue; not a blue I've ever seen. His eyes were protected by dark, thick eyelashes. His hair was black, probably darker than black. Every bone structure on this man was flawless. The man also had a light stubble. He smelt strong of alcohol and there was a faint scent of cologne.

We stand there for a few moments, just staring at each other. I wasn't too sure what I should do now? Should I try to run? Where was there to run? The door was locked and the window was unbreakable.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, breaking the silence. My voice comes out quiet, but he could still hear me.

"I don't have any answers that will please you, _Elena_," The man says, his eyes looking me up and down.

"How do you know my name?" I ask. My body was shaking with fear. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to know how he knew my name.

"I know many things about you, Elena. Probably more than you know yourself," He mumbles while taking a step towards me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Damon Salvatore, and I love you".

**First off thank you so much for the reviews! I know that my first chapter was much shorter (and I can admit, a bit crappy) but I tried to make up for it in this chapter.**

**As you guys can see, Damon does not live in the boarding house (I will explain more of their location as the story progresses) and Stefan is not Damon's brother. I'm not sure what Stefan will be, perhaps I may not add him at all, we'll just see. **

**I have no intent for this story to be anything like far from a guardian angel or a deal with the devil (two other of my stories). I've been planning the plot line for this story since June!**

**If the story does not continue to be a hit, then I probably won't continue (just because I have other things I can work on) but I do want to say once again thank you so much for all you're reviews. They mean a lot!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter, and if you think of continuing the story!**


	3. Just So Happens To Be True

I give him a blank stare. He loves me? What the hell was that supposed to mean? This man, 'Damon', kidnaps me and then tells me he's loves me? I've never even met this man besides now. This must have been some kind of sick joke. He was probably trying to screw with my head. I was alone in a house with a crazy psychopath!

I wanted to scream at this man, to tell him that he was crazy! I wanted to scream at him until he was deaf; but I couldn't. I didn't want to risk saying anything that would piss him off.

Damon Salvatore? I think back to my classes in high school, trying to remember if I ever knew anyone with the name Damon Salvatore. Nothing comes to mind. Plus, he looked much older than to be in high school. And with a man whose beauty is that intense; I would have remembered him.

"Please just let me go; I promise I won't tell anyone about this," I try to bargain with him. I knew that it wouldn't work, but I was desperate.

"_Elena_-" Damon starts but I interrupt him.

"If you want money then I can give you money," I beg. I was willing to do anything for him to let me go.

"I don't want your money! You're not leaving, so drop the subject," he hisses. This couldn't be happening! I had to be dreaming, this wasn't happening. Squeezing my eyes shut, I give myself a good hard pinch on my left arm. I open my eyes, only to be greeted by this horrid reality. This was no dream.

"People will look for me; and when they find me, they will throw you in a jail cell to rot," I hiss at him. There was no fear in his expression.

"No one is looking for you."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I made sure of it," he snaps. I could tell that he was getting annoyed with me. I didn't care.

I take a few seconds to think over what he said. What did he mean by 'he made sure of it'? He must be trying to scare me.

I let out a silent gulp as Damon takes a step closer towards me. I would have backed up, except I was already against the window. I didn't even want to think of what could be going on inside his head.

"Don't move any closer," I warn while glaring at him. An amused expression crosses his face.

"Or you'll do what?" he challenges while taking another step. Letting out a gasp, I turn around and bolt towards the steel door. I had no idea what I was doing. I knew there was nowhere to escape; but I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. I had to at least try.

Letting out scream, I halt to a stop. In seconds, Damon was in front of me, blocking my path to the door. Questions circled my head. How did he do that? How could he move so fast? It wasn't physically possible!

"H-how?" I stammer while backing up. He tilts his head to the side, an amused expression crossing his face.

"I'm not human," he says while taking a step forwards. I just shake my head in disbelief.

"You're crazy," I mumble. I could feel something bubbling inside me; it takes me a few seconds to realize it was fear. But I couldn't let him know just how afraid I really was. I wouldn't give this sick man that satisfaction.

"Do you not believe me? After everything I had just demonstrated?" he questions, while taking a step closer to me.

"It's not possible."

"_Oh,_ it's very possible_, sweetheart_: and it just so happens to be true," he gloats. I give him a sick expression while backing myself up further.

Letting out a loud cry, I turn around and sprint towards the room I had woken up in. I needed to find some sort of item to use as a weapon. This man was mentally ill, unstable and dangerous.

"You can't outrun me," he calls after me. I pay no attention to his threats; if he was going to kill me then so be it.

My heart was beating widely and I was finding it difficult to breathe. Why was this happening to me? What on earth could I have done to possibly deserve this? Everywhere you hear of missing girls, only to find them months later brutally murdered. But never, not once in my life did I believe it would happen to me. Was this what it was like for all those other girls? Did their captors play with them before killing them?

I let out a scream as he's suddenly in front of me again. Before I can move, he grabs my arms to keep me from escaping. Screaming on the top of my lungs, I thrash and kick my body, desperately trying to escape his hold. He holds my wrists in a bone crushing grip.

Damon lets out an annoyed huff before spinning me around. He spins me so fast, I'm almost sure that I blurred. Damon wraps his arms around my waist, pushing my back up against his chest. I try to escape, but it was no use.

His strength, it was amazing. No human being should be this strong. Yes, I know I'm not physically strong; but this man should have at least some trouble trying to restrain me. But he doesn't. It was almost like my struggling was nothing.

"Stop fighting!" he demands. The harder I fought, the tighter he held on. Letting out a defeated cry, I go limp. A few moments pass, before he slightly loosens his hold. Just enough for me strike.

With a hard yank, I plunge my elbow into his stomach. Clearly not expecting that, he lets out a small 'hoof' and his arms loosen; just enough for me to untangle myself from his grip.

I'm about to break free, and continue running, but his arm shoots out, grabbing my wrist. Before Damon can steady me, I go falling to the ground, dragging him along with me. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion. We both hit the ground with a loud 'thump'.

Desperately, I start to crawl away from him, trying to put as much distance between the two of us as possible; though I didn't get far.

I choke on a scream as a rough hand wraps itself around my ankle, and drags me backwards. Frantically, I try to grab something to hold onto, but there was nothing in sight. I flinch at the sound of my nail scratching at the wood floor.

Once Damon has me close enough, he turns me onto my back so I'm facing him. I let out a silent gasp as I feel his weight fall on top of me. I try to hit him, but he holds my wrists down onto the ground. I couldn't kick him as my legs were pinned down by his body.

"_Ohhh princess_, you're in trouble now," he purrs into my ear. Letting out a disgusted cry, I spit on his face. There were no words to even begin to explain my hatred for this man.

His face hardens; I could tell that he was pissed. I watch in horror as he wipes my saliva off his face. I have to hold back a gulp as his eye twitches a bit. _Oh God, I was terrified_. But I wouldn't show it; I wouldn't give him any satisfaction.

"You ought to be nicer towards me," he hisses.

"Go to hell," I curse.

I watch in horror as his face begins to change right in front of me. His ice blue eyes suddenly turning dark red, followed by veins trailing around his eyes. Small edges of what looked like fangs peeked below his upper lip. There was no possible way for me to mask my horror.

Letting out a scream, I struggle underneath him, trying to escape. It was no use, he had me pinned. I was the mouse and he was the cat.

I watch as he takes in a deep breath, then exhales. Slowly, the veins around his eyes disappear, along with the shade of red. In a matter of seconds, his eyes return to their normal color.

"What are you?" I gasp. I didn't mean to say it out loud, it just escaped my lips. Instead of answering my question, he stands up. Too afraid to move, I remain on the ground.

"Get up," he demands. Before I could even move, he grabs my upper arm and hoists me to my feet. We stand there for a few moments, in silence. I was too afraid to say anything. What was this man? Was he even a man?

"See this around you; you better get used to it. Consider this your new home," he says. I try to fathom everything he's saying, but I can't.

"You're free to use the washroom, watch TV, grab yourself a snack from the fridge; pretty much anything you want. So get comfortable," he says while taking a seat on the leather couch.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I ask.

"Because you're mine."

"I don't belong to you," I hiss. I watch in horror as he tilts his head to the side. He appears beside me in an instant, his hand closing over one of my elbows.

"You are mine. Your body is mine; I do own you. The sooner you accept it, the better off you'll be."

I try to free myself, but his grip just holds on tighter, his eyes glaring at mine.

"If I must bring your brothers head back on a plate to keep you in line, I will," he threatens. My eyes grow wide.

"No," I gasp.

His smirk deepens. "And who owns you?"

_Say the words! Force yourself to say them!_ "You—do"

He releases me. "Good girl."

**Heyy sorry if the ending seems rushed. After a lot of convincing, my mom is letting me use her laptop. I'm not too sure how many times I'll be able to use it, but I'm doing my best. My laptop is being shipped in either tomorrow or the next day and I won't be getting it back until 8-10 days. Apparently there is a piece in my laptop that is busted, so they need to repair that and then get me a new chord. **

**Anyways …. How was this chapter? I did warn you that I tended for Damon to be darker than my usual stories, hope your all okay with this.**

**I really do hope most of you didn't abandon this story, many of you said you wouldn't. Maybe leave a review or something so I know who stuck around and who isn't.**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed, had a pretty bad day today, and I just wanted to get this out to you.**

**What do you think? **


	4. Killer Eyes

"So what? You're just going to keep me here?" I call after Damon. I watch as he walks over to the smashed chair. He bends over it and sighs. He mutters something under his breath, but I couldn't make out the words.

"I'll have Elle come clean up this mess," he sighs while standing up.

"Elle?" I ask.

"Yes, Elle is the maid; she will be in and out of the room. Don't get any ideas," he hisses at me. Maybe Elle would help me get out of here? But what if she was like Damon? What is Damon? I watch as Damon walks over towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask. He punches something into the keypad, and the door slides open. I have an urge to charge for the door, but I knew I wouldn't get far.

"I have some business I need to take care of. I'll be back soon," he says while walking out. I look out the door to see it leads into what looks like a hallway.

Damon's about to push a button, but stops. I hold back a gulp as he turns around to look at me.

"Don't do anything rash. There's no telephone, no escape," he glares. With that, he pushes a button to shut the door, leaving me alone in my prison.

Once he is fully out of sight, I stand there, waiting. I keep expecting the door to open and for him to walk through, but he doesn't. He was gone. _Thank God!_ Was he coming back? _Oh stop being stupid, Elena; of course he's coming back! _Maybe he will be gone long enough for me to find a way out. Was there even a way out?

I rush into the room I had woken in. What the hell is he? He obviously wasn't lying when he told me he wasn't human, but how could that be possible? There was no such thing as supernatural beings. _Right?_

Maybe he was an alien? Perhaps he, among many others of his kind, landed on earth to kidnap humans. Could he be planning on bringing me back to his home planet?

I take a few seconds to think over my theory. God it sounded so stupid; but I wasn't sure what to believe. He had unimaginable strength and speed. Steroids? No, not even steroids could give someone that kind of power. And his eyes changed color! They went from ice blue to blood shot red! What was with that?

All I knew was I didn't want to stay long enough to find out.

I begin opening all the drawers; they were filled with clothes; women's clothes. One drawer was filled with lingerie; lacy lingerie. For a moment, I thought maybe there was another woman here; maybe for Elle? It wasn't until I read the sizes, did I realize who they were meant for.

_Who was this sick man?_

I begin opening all the other drawers, only to reveal more clothing; my size. I could tell just by looking and feeling the fabric that the clothes must've been very expensive. And there was no denying that the clothes were beautiful.

Unless I was planning on using the clothes as whips, they weren't going to come in handy for a weapon. Shutting the drawers, I make my way to the closet. I open it up to reveal, yet, more clothes. Except these were shirts and dresses. Beautiful gowns stood before me, ranging from casual to ball gowns; dresses that I couldn't even begin to imagine.

Doing my best to ignore the dresses and the glitter, I look around the closet. All I could find were shoes; lots of shoes, and a box full of jewelry. How could anyone afford all this?

_Stay focused, Elena! Find a way out or something to use as a weapon!_

I make my way to the other side of the room. There was yet, another large screen TV, couches and an arm chair. The only things rested on the glass coffee table were a few books. How many books did this man own?

Letting out a frustrated cry, I grab a book and fling it across the room. It hits the wall with a loud 'THUNK', and falls down onto the floor.

Once I've realized there was nothing that was going to help me in this room, I make my way back to the living room area.

My heart was racing wildly, every sense in my body tingling. What if I couldn't get out of here? What if there was no escape? _No, don't even think about that. There is a way to escape, there must be! _But what if there wasn't? What was that man –'Damon', planning on doing with me? What was he reasoning's to keep me here?

A shudder flies through my body as awful images run through my head.

Almost two hours go by, and I wasn't any closer to escaping than when I had started. I checked every single nook and cranny, but there was nothing! I even spent around 40 minutes typing different codes into the keypad. Every single combination seemed to fail. I also tripled checked around the 'prison', just to make sure I didn't miss anything. It wasn't a very big building, so there wasn't much to look around.

I had resorted back to throwing chairs against the window. There were no locks to open the window, and there was nothing that would break it. This window was indestructible!

Letting out a loud scream, I drop the chair and march towards the bedroom. I open the drawers, grab the clothing and whip them across the room. After finishing with the drawers, I make my way to the closet and repeat. I find the box of jewelry, dump it onto the floor and try to break them under my feet; not noticing the little cuts they were giving me on my bare feet.

Cussing and grunting words I've never even heard of, I march back into the living room/den area. Grabbing books from the bookshelf, I start tearing out pages and throwing them to the other side of the room.

I didn't care what my consequences were! I would much rather be dead than to stay here!

"Oh dear! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I hear a woman's voice from behind me. Letting out a loud cry, I whip around and fling a book towards her direction. The woman manages to duck before the book hits her.

The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a messy braid. She wasn't wearing any makeup, but had a beautiful face. She also was very slim, but short.

"Who the hell are you?" I demand. I look over to the door to see it was shut. How did I not notice her enter?

"My name is Elle, I'm the maid. And what is with all this?" She demands while looking around. For the first time, I stop what I'm doing and glance around the room. Books were scattered everywhere, along with torn out pages.

"Please, help me get out of here!" I beg while rushing towards her. I try to grab her arm, but she just shakes me off.

"Oh dear; Master Damon will be furious when he returns," she panics. _Master Damon?_ So she was in on this with him?

I back up from her, wanting to keep my distance. She could be exactly like Damon for all I knew. She didn't look very harmful, but then again, neither did Damon.

I watch as Elle grabs a few of the better looking books and starts placing them back onto the bookshelf. After a moment, she turns around.

"So are you going to help me clean up this mess or not?" she snaps. I give her a confused look. "Damon will be very pissed when he gets back. And you will not like the outcome if we don't clean this up before he returns," she hisses at me.

"Please get me out of here! Whoever this Damon person is, took me from my home. I don't know what he plans on doing to me, and I need to get out of here," I plead. When Elle doesn't say anything, I add "NOW".

"I can't let you escape," she sighs while grabbing a few of the torn out pages. My heart seemed to have dropped into my chest. I watch as she shoves some of the torn books and pages into a trash bag.

"Why can't you? You know the passcode!" I cry.

"Because Damon would kill me if you got out," she hisses.

"Then pretend you didn't know!" I try to reason; even though I knew I wasn't getting anywhere.

"Do you really think Damon is that stupid?" she asks while raising an eyebrow. I open my mouth to protest, but realize she's right.

"Even if you did manage to escape, Damon will stop at nothing until he … _possesses_ you again; unless he decides to kill you. He'll also kill everyone you love; anyone you've ever looked at! All too just prove his point," her voice trails off.

I can't help but to let out a silent gasp. '_Anyone you've ever looked at'._ Was that even possible? Or was she just trying to scare me? No human being could be capable of such a thing.

_I'm not human, Elena …_

"Are you like Damon?" I ask in a hushed whisper. For a second her eyes meet mine, before she shakes her head and looks back to cleaning up the room.

"What is he?" I ask. Her face muscles seem to tighten, her expression growing hard. Elle opens her mouth to say something, but is interrupted when the door slides open.

Both Elle and I turn at the same time, to see Damon enter. I look over to Elle to see her face looked as if she just saw a ghost.

_You will not like the outcome if we don't clean this up before he returns…_

It's only now do I realize my actions might not only affect me. And from judging by her face, I probably should be scared.

Slowly, I dare myself to look at him. The minute I do, I'm not sure what to think. He looked the exact same as I last saw him; he was still gorgeous. Even that wasn't the right word to explain his beauty.

His face was expressionless. I couldn't tell whether he was mad, frustrated, bothered, or just didn't give a shit.

"What is this?" he demands while looking towards Elle; his tone sounding annoyed. Was that good or bad? _Better than being angry I guess?_

"Uh-well I-," Elle starts but is interrupted.

"This isn't Elle's fault," I say, quickly to defend her. I didn't want her in any trouble, not because of me. "I made the mess," I mumble while looking down to my feet.

_Small period of silence._

"Of course you did," he lets out a bothered sigh. I slowly look up and meet my eyes with his. It takes a lot for me not to gasp. His eyes looked so … cold. On the outside he may not look dangerous, but those eyes were something else entirely! Those eyes belonged to a killer.

"Well why are you standing there looking like an idiot? Start cleaning," he snaps at Elle.

"Yes sir," Elle mumble fast, going straight to work. I'm about to start helping her, but I feel a rough hand close around my arm.

"Not you, you're coming with me," Damon mumbles while dragging me into the bedroom. I try to slip my arm out of his grip, but give up. I knew that I was only wasting my strength.

The minute we enter the room, he turns around and shuts the door. The minute the door is shut, my heart sinks into my stomach. Like half of me is ripped away.

I look over to see the mess I had made in the room too. Clothes were scattered everywhere while the jewelry was sprawled all around the floor.

I'm prepared for Damon's reaction, whatever it may be. I'm prepared for him to kill me … but he doesn't. Instead, he walks right past all the clothes and leads me towards his bed. That is when I realized what was about to happen.

"No!" I scream, suddenly fighting against him. Letting out an angry huff, Damon grabs both my shoulders, and starts pushing me. I do everything in my will power to fight him; to escape. But I can't. It's no use; I'm too weak.

I let out a loud cry as he pushes me onto the bed. I land on the bed with a silent _'thump.'_ I scramble myself to the other side of the bed, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"You see _Elena_; I've had a very bad day. The last thing I wanted was to come home to my apartment, to find out that it's a total wreck," he exhales. "Since I like to think I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a second chance," Damon says.

My eyes grow wide when he falls onto the bed, and starts climbing towards me. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

"But right now, I need a distraction," he hisses. Before I am able to move, he grabs my ankle and pulls me under him. I'm unable to process my thoughts as he climbs over me; his hips straddling mine.

_Oh God, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening!_

Letting out a scream, I start trying to wriggle my body under his hold. I hit and punch, but it's like trying to punch a steel wall; doesn't affect him at all.

He grabs my hands and locks them down onto the bed, to stop me from hitting him. His body sprawled out on mine; there was no possible way for me to squirm out of his hold.

He starts placing kisses at my collarbone, and they make their way towards my neck. One of his hands rested on my hip; while his other hand starts feeling its way from my waist, up underneath my tank top.

I try to push him off me, but he doesn't budge. I resort back to screaming; hoping, praying that maybe Elle would come help me, but she doesn't.

Clearly becoming frustrated with my screaming, Damon removes his hand off my hip and grabs my cheeks, forcing me to look up at him.

The minute my eyes meet his, I'm lost. All I can see are his ice blue eyes. I forget everything that's happening, and focus all my attention towards him.

"I need you to stop screaming; you're giving me a headache," he says. The minute his eyes leave mine, I return back to reality.

He continues to kiss my neck, making his way towards my ear, where he sucks and nibbles at it. His one hand runs down my leg while his other hand cups my breast.

It takes everything for me not to moan at his touch. I wanted to replace my silence with screams, to help distract my mind from actually feeling his touch, but for some reason I can't will myself to do it. No matter how badly I wanted to scream, I couldn't.

_How could he do that?_

His lips meet mine, and he kisses me harshly. I try to keep my lips frozen, but his lips force mine to kiss him back.

Letting out a loud hiss, I bite his lower lip as hard as I can. So hard, I can taste blood. And he … grins?

"Feisty," He murmurs against my lips. I sneer at him in disgust.

My eyes grow wide when I can feel him grow hard. My heartbeat picking up faster.

He stops kissing at me, and looks at me with a smug look. He can tell that I've noticed. Something like that is impossible not to notice!

"Now look what you've done," he taunts. I start to panic as he sits upright, his hips still straddling mine. I can't help but to let out a small cry he starts to unbuckle his belt.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. _

My thoughts are interrupted when we both hear a soft knock at the door. _Thank God!_ I look up to Damon to see his expression has turned sour.

"What?" he demands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Elle starts, "but Klaus is here to see you."

**Where do I begin? I'm sorry for the late update, but now that school has started (not to mention I got a new job), its hard to find time in between to write.**

**I will continue with this story, as im still excited to get my ideas down on writing, but all I ask is that you guys bear with me.**

**Thank you xoxoxo**


	5. Just A Taste

_Klaus? Who was Klaus? _ Whoever this 'Klaus' person was, I was so thankful for him. A shudder fly's through my body at what almost happened.

I look up towards Damon to see he was staring at me. The way he was looking at me, it sends chills down my spine. It was almost as if he were undressing me with his eyes. I was fully clothed, but I still felt very exposed. It was a horrible feeling.

"Tell him to go away," Damon hisses while continuing to unbuckle his belt. My eyes grow wide in horror.

"_Oh, _come on Damon; don't be like that," I hear a smooth accent say. It sounded like a British accent, but I couldn't tell for sure. Both Damon and I look over to see a man leaning against the door frame; his arms crossed.

The man, like Damon, was beautiful. His beauty was not as intense as Damon's, but still overwhelming.

'Klaus', I'm assuming, had short dirty blonde hair; almost like a dark dirty ash, but not quite. It was hard to make out the little details on him, since I was not close enough to get a good look. I had no doubt that this man was exactly like Damon.

"_Niklaus_," Damon sighs, "You have_ impeccable_ timing," his voice full of sarcasm.

This man, 'Niklaus', was staring at me. Almost as if he were studying me; trying to understand me. As if I was some kind of foreign creature. I wanted to squirm in discomfort, but since I was still under Damon, I couldn't.

"Kath-," Klaus starts to say, but Damon interrupts.

"Elena; her name is Elena."

I glance at Damon to see he was shooting Klaus a killer glare. What was Klaus about to say? Did it even matter?

"My apologies, she just really reminds me of someone," Klaus says while giving Damon an amused look. What did he mean by 'she just really reminds me of someone'? And why was Damon acting so defensive? Even though I was grateful that Klaus interrupted Damon, I did not like him. There was something about him that screamed 'danger'.

"What do you want?" Damon snaps, clearly becoming frustrated.

"Kol and I are going out for a snack; you coming?" Klaus asks.

"I'm a little preoccupied at the moment," Damon hisses while looking back down at me. For a few seconds, both men were staring at me. Again, I had that horrible feeling of being exposed.

"_Oh come on_! It's finally night; you have all day to play with your toy," Klaus pouts. 'All day to play with your toy'? Who were these sick men!

"Unless you were planning on sharing," Klaus offers, his face lighting up with amusement. Damon's head whips back a Klaus, a low growl escaping from the back of his throat. Klaus puts his hands up in defense.

"Whoa there, calm down; I was only joking. Besides_, I prefer blondes_."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Damon climbs off of me. _Thank God! _I've never felt so relieved in my life! The minute Damon is off me, I scurry myself to the other side of the bed. I wanted to be as far away possible from these men. Klaus snickers at me.

"I would offer to bring her along; but we both know how Kol can get," he says with a mocking tone. Damon doesn't say anything in return.

I sit there, arms wrapped around my knees, hugging them close to me. I could barely believe what just almost happened. I couldn't even believe what was happening to me now! Surely all of this wasn't real; this couldn't actually be reality? Could it?

"I'll have Elle bring you your dinner; you must be starving," Damon says while looking at me. _Like you care_, I wanted to scoff. All I wanted to do was cry; but I would not let myself cry in front of this monster.

"Come on; you've interrupted my night, make it worthwhile," Damon hisses while leaving the room. I watch as Klaus shoots me a glance, winks, then follows after Damon.

Once they leave the room, I continue to sit there; too stunned to say or do anything.

I could still smell him on me; the scent of whatever alcohol he had been drinking. I could still feel his lips; my skin still tingling with his touch. I could still feel where his hands had roamed on my body; how he just took what he thought was his. Could still taste the blood from where I had bitten his lip.

I wanted to scream; too scream and cry. I felt so disgusted with myself; to the point where I thought I was going to be sick.

I listen as their voices fade away; indicating that they had left. There had to be a way to escape; this couldn't possibly be my reality! There was no way I could stay here!

I jump as Elle enters the room. Taking a small peek at me, she walks over to where all the clothes were resting on the floor, and starts picking them up. I watch as she starts folding them, and places them into the drawers. Suddenly I'm filled with anger.

"How could you?" I demand while standing up. Elle turns her gaze towards me; her expression confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You knew what he was doing to me! You heard me scream, don't pretend you didn't! Yet, you didn't do anything about it," I accuse, close to shouting. I didn't know who this woman was; but she should have at least tried to help me! She flinches; just for a split second, as if she were slapped.

"There was nothing I could've done," she mumbles. I just stand there, not sure what to say. Once realizing I had nothing to say, Elle puts her attention back onto the clothes. A few moments of silence pass by.

"Why?" I ask.

"What now?" she demands; turning so she's facing me.

"Why do you stay here? You obviously can't think that what he's doing is right! You have access out of here, why don't you escape?" I ask. I couldn't even begin to understand this woman. Why didn't she call the cops on him, or ask for help?

"I can't," she murmurs.

"Why not!"

"Because I can't," she cries. "You don't think I've already tried?" she whispers. I could just barely make out her words.

"What do you mean?" I ask. For a second, her eyes catch mine; her expression sad. Within a second later, her expression changes.

"Master Damon told me to make sure you had a shower. He wants you cleaned up," she says. I stare at her in disbelief. _He wants me cleaned up? Did he seriously say that to her?_

"And if I don't?" I challenge. She shoots me a look.

"Do you really want to find out?"

I don't say anything back. She was right; I really didn't want to find out. Though, I wasn't sure if I could push my stubbornness aside and do it. I didn't want to do anything that horrid man says! But at the same time, I didn't want to risk angering him. Not after I saw what he was capable of.

A few moments pass before I find myself in the bathroom. I peek around the cupboards; there was nothing except for towels, shampoos and … a razor! I had totally forgotten that the razor was there. I press it against my skin, only to figure out how dull it was; too dull to be a weapon. But was it sharp enough to cut skin?

I close the cupboards, making sure the razor was hidden behind some towels. Just in case there really was no escape.

I run the hot water for a shower, and step in. I wasn't afraid of Damon walking in; as I'm sure he was going to be gone for a long while. Maybe enough time for me to figure out an escape plan? I scrub at my body, where his hands touched, wanting to clean myself of him. I scrub until my skin turns red. But it didn't do any good; I could still feel him on me.

I don't spend long in the shower, just enough time for me to wash myself, and be done. I hated doing what Damon said, but I didn't want to risk irritating him again; didn't want to put myself back into that position.

When I'm finished in the shower, I throw my old PJ's back on. I wasn't going to wear any of the clothes he had for me; I wasn't even going to look at them again.

When I step out of the washroom; I'm overwhelmed with the smell of food. Sitting on the small coffee table was a hot bowl of soup. It looked to be some kind of herbed tomato soup. My stomach gives a loud growl, and I feel a sharp pain in the side of my chest. I was starving. I felt as if I hadn't eaten in days.

I want to eat the soup; I really do, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'm about to walk past the soup, when the door opens and Elle steps through, holding a tray. On the tray sat a teapot, along with two cups. _Oh, so now she was going to serve me tea? How generous!_

I'm tempted to run for the door, but before I can make up my mind, she presses a button which shuts the door. I let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Aren't you going to eat your food?" she asks. I watch as she places the teapot beside the soup on the table. I give her a glare.

"I'm not hungry," I lie.

"If you don't eat it, then Damon will just shove it down your throat when he returns," she sighs while pouring some tea into the cup. Biting my lip, I take a seat on the couch. Slowly, I grab the spoon and take a small sip of the soup. My stomach gives a thankful growl. After I take one sip, I can't help myself to another spoonful, and then another. I don't even notice Elle taking a seat beside me.

It's not long before I finish the soup. The pain in my stomach has disappeared; and I felt a bit better than before.

"Are you going to drink your tea?" Elle asks, motioning her head towards my full cup. I glance at the tea, and then give her an uneasy look.

"Don't worry; I didn't poison it," she says, taking a sip from her own cup. _What was this?_ Why was she sitting beside me? Or even talking to me? She made it very clear that she wasn't on my side; she wasn't going to help me.

I take the cup, and hesitate before taking a sip. The warm peppermint taste felt refreshing. She watches me wearily, making me feel uneasy. After a few sips, I place the tea back on the table.

I wanted to ask her so many questions. Especially why she stays here; and just doesn't leave. But I knew I would just be wasting my breath; she wasn't going to answer any of them. Though a part of me wanted to give it one more go.

"I just don't understand," I mumble. I don't even need to tell her what I was talking about; she already knew.

"You know; in some sense, your actually quite lucky," she says while shrugging her shoulders. I shoot her an appalled look. _Lucky? Was she kidding?_ I open my mouth to say something, but she already begins to explain herself.

"You're lucky it was Damon who decided to keep you. He's the nicest of them all," her voice trails off; her face suddenly blank. She seemed to be staring off into space; as if she were lost in thoughts.

"_Them all_?" I ask. How many was she referring to? I let out a big yawn while rubbing at my eyes, struggling to stay awake. Elle doesn't reply.

"What is he?" I manage to mumble while blinking my eyes a bunch of times, trying to stay awake. What was wrong with me?

"He's a monster," she says. Well, at least I think that's what she said. I wasn't too sure. My vision becomes a bit blurry. _What was happening_? I try to stand up, but end up falling back onto the couch. My eyelids felt so heavy. I wanted to close them; just for a second. The minute I do, I fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"_Eurgh_," I groan while rubbing my eyes. My head was pounding, and I felt drowsy. After a few moments, I open my eyes. The minute I do, I'm struck with confusion. It takes a moment before all my memories rush back. I was still in this horrid reality. Slowly, I sit myself up.

How did I pass out? One moment I was fine, and then all of a sudden I wasn't feeling so great. Was I drugged? Did Elle drug me? Why would she do that?

Letting out another loud groan, I put my palm up against my forehead, trying to get rid of my headache. A knot twists in the middle of my stomach. I look down to see I was in different clothing. My PJ's were replaced with a long, black button up shirt; no pants.

"Finally; you're awake," a deep velvet voice slurs. My head whips over to see Damon sprawled on the arm chair. My heart starts racing; my body tensing. His black hair was tousled; dark shadows under his blue eyes. But his exotic blue eyes seemed more dull; darker than usual. He was holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand.

He was wearing dark jeans, and a white t-shirt. His white shirt was stained. I hold back a gulp when I realize his shirt was stained in blood. _In blood! Oh my god._

I'm almost positive that I'm going to pass out. I'm finding it hard to breath, and I'm feeling light headed. His eyes seem to burn into mine. They seemed to be grinning at me.

When he stands up, I immediately scramble my way off the bed. There was no way I was going to let him come near me; no way would I let him touch me. Not again.

I run to the door, and pull against the door knob; it wouldn't budge. Was it locked or something? Before I can look for the lock, I feel a hand grab my shoulder, spinning me around.

Choking on a scream, I thrash my hands against him. I almost gag at the nauseating smell of blood mixed with alcohol.

He grabs my shoulders and starts leading me back towards the bed. _Oh God no! Please no!_

"Now where did we leave off?" he mumbles to himself. I let out a loud cry as he pushes me onto the bed. I hit it with a small '_thunk_'. Before I am able to crawl to the other side, he's already hovering over me.

"_No, wait-"_I cry. Wasting no time; he starts unbuttoning the large shirt I was wearing. I let out a cry as he removes my shirt; leaving me only in a bra and panties. My face flushes red in shame and embarrassment.

Within a second, he removes his shirt. He bends down, his lips meeting mine. He kisses me harshly; forcing my mouth to kiss him back.

One of his rough hands feels their way down my leg, grasping at my thigh. His other hand plays with the hem of my panties; teasing, pretending to slip his hand down there. I want to scream, but no noise can escape my throat. I'm too stunned.

I try to shove his body off mine, but he's too strong. His lips leave mine, making their way to my neck. He places kisses there; the tip of his tongue trailing along with the kisses.

I hold back a small moan as his hips grind against mine. Eventually; I give up trying to fight him. It was no use; I was too weak.

I let out a loud gasp as I feel something sharp brush against my neck. It doesn't take me long to realize it was his teeth. But those couldn't possibly be teeth! _Too sharp …_

"_Just a taste" _he hisses. My eyes grow wide as I watch his face change. His eyes turn a deep shade of red, followed by veins. Just like before.

I let out a scream as suddenly his head whips down, something sharp piercing my throat. I try to squirm; but it only causes more pain. I could feel him sucking at my throat; but it was almost as if he were sucking the life out of me. I could feel him taking my energy. I scream at him to stop, but he doesn't.

I feel light headed; the pain in my throat slowly becoming numb. I struggle to keep my eyes open.

"_help-"_ I gasp, before becoming overwhelmed in darkness.

_**Yes I know; long time no update. But I did better than before! Didn't I? I hope your all still reading; it would be a shame if I lost any of you.**_

_**First off thank you very much for your wonderful reviews; they are sooo encouraging. I wish I could drop out of school and quit my job just to write full time (but sadly I can't)**_

_**Anyways, what did you think? Hope this was a good chapter; I wasn't too happy with it (hence the long update) **_

_**(side notes) Klaus is not an original (neither Kol), And Damon, along with Klaus and any other vampires do not have daylight rings, therefor are true creatures of the night ;) **_

_**Follow me on twitter, let me know if your one of my readers, I follow back (sometimes I give small sneak peeks at the next chapts) ItsJustMe1115**_

_**I also have a youtube account (tho I don't use very often) magicangel33**_


	6. Eager To Meet Death

Letting out a gasp, I bolt upright. The minute I do, a blast of pain flares in my body; especially my neck. I cringe at the pain. Memories flood back to me; memories of Damon. Him kissing me, then his face changing. His eyes were a bloodshot red color and he had visible veins trailing down his face. He was not human.

I remember him biting me; drinking from me. _Drinking my blood?_ But he couldn't possibly have been drinking my blood!

Trying to steady my shaking hand, I place them up to my neck. I bite my tongue to keep from crying out when I feel dried blood on my neck. My hair was also matted with dried blood. _Oh God! _

I look down at myself to realize I was still in my lingerie. There was dry blood on that too! My hand feels around my neck; and I almost gasp from pain. I had touched something sensitive. Slowly, and more gently than before, I place my hand back onto my neck. When I find the sensitive spot, I lightly trace my fingers on it. A knot twist in my stomach, and I start feeling light headed. It was two puncture wounds.

_Oh God; this wasn't happening! _My eyes roam down to the floor, to see Damon's white bloodstained shirt lying there. A sick feeling churns in my stomach. I feel like I'm about to vomit. I hold back a gag. Squeezing my eyes shut; I count to five and open them again. I was still here.

My body freezes when I feel movement beside me. My body was trembling; I don't think I've ever been so afraid in my life.

Slowly, I dare myself to look over to the side. Lying beside me was Damon. I bite on my tongue to keep from whimpering. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep. His face was relaxed; his expression blank. It's the first time I've seen him remotely look human. Looking at him now; I would never believe he was capable of the things he had done.

He was shirtless, the soft silk sheets just barely resting above his hips. He was still wearing his jeans. His black hair was messy; he had dark shadows under his eyes. I watch as he stirs, his arm stretching out to where I was lying. It was then did I realize my pillow was soaked with blood.

I stay frozen; hoping to god that I didn't wake him up. I wait a few moments, not daring to take my eyes off him. Once I realize that he wasn't moving, I let out a quiet relieved sigh.

I can't help but wish I had a weapon of some sort; perhaps a knife or something, something to kill him with. Right now would be a perfect time to kill him. He was oblivious to the world; I could rid him from my life forever.

I replay my thoughts in my head. Did I just fantasize about killing him; fantasize about actually killing someone? But he wasn't someone; he was a monster. He may have the form of a human, but he's far from it. He's a cold and detached man; if he even was a man?

As quietly as possible; I turn so my feet are dangling off the bed. Doing my best not to wake him up, I slip out of the bed. I can't control the small gasp that escapes my lips as my feet hit the cold ground. It sends a small shock up my body. I look over to the side to see Damon had not moved; he did not hear my gasp.

I cringe as the bed makes a small squeaky sound as I push my weight off it. Not daring myself to look at him; I wait, expecting Damon to drag me back to the bed. When he doesn't I realize he was still sleeping.

The only sound I could hear was my heart racing wildly. I could hear it pounding in my head. _Thump, thump, thump_. It was awfully loud; so loud, I'm afraid Damon will be able to hear it. I did my best to make my breaths short and quiet; I didn't want to risk making any sound.

I'm halfway across the room when the floor bored creaks underneath my feet. I immediately lift my foot, causing it to creak again. _Shit!_

I look over to the bed again to see he was still where I last left him. He stirs a bit, but then goes completely still. I look back towards the door to see it was only a few paces away. Just a few more steps and then I would be there.

Stepping over the creaky floorboard, I tiptoe my way towards the door. A relieved feeling washes over me when I'm finally there. Biting my lip, I turn the door handle, and the door lets out a loud _crrreeeeaaaakkkkk._

I bite on my tongue to keep from cursing. _Fuck_; that was loud. I look over towards the bed, and a small whimper escapes my lips. _The bed was empty .._

Let out a shriek when the door slams shut. I turn around and bump into Damon. Catching my balance, I start to back up. His hand was on the door, keeping it shut. He stalks towards me; and I can't help but to feel frightened.

"_And just where do you think you're going_?" he chirps, an amused expression on his face.

"The washroom," I blurt out. It's the first thing to pop into my head. He gives me a distrusting look.

"I want to take a shower; didn't think you would mind," I mumble. The washroom was not where my destination was; but if it meant escaping from him for a bit, then I was all for it.

His eyes trail up and down my body; making me feel uncomfortable. _What was he planning on doing to me now?_

"I suppose I could wait. _Besides_, we have the whole day alone," he purrs. _Oh God_! A shiver runs through my body as he steps past me, brushing up against me while doing so. I watch as he takes a seat on the armchair.

"Go on then; unless you are in need of guidance," he smirks, raising an eyebrow. It takes a lot for me not to give him a sneer in disgust.

"_Umm_ … I'm fine," I mumble; biting my tongue to keep from retorting. His eyes stare at my breasts; reminding me I was still in my lingerie. He doesn't even try to hide the fact that he's staring.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," he smirks. Holding back a look of loathing, I hurry my way into the washroom.

Shutting the door behind me, I turn around and lean my weight up against the wall. I was afraid that my feet were going to give out on from underneath me. My whole body was quivering, and no matter how hard I tried to still myself, I couldn't.

_How could this be happening? How did I manage to get kidnapped by the scariest man alive? Hell, I don't even think he is a man! There was no way this could be my fate!_

I look up at my reflection in the mirror, and can't help but to give a silent gasp. Slowly, but surely, I walk up to the mirror. I have to put my hand to my mouth to keep from letting out a loud cry.

My hair, cheek, and neck were caked with dry blood. Bruises covered my arms, legs and waist. My skin color was flushed, and my hair was tangled. It was my first time seeing my reflection since Damon kidnaped me; and I didn't recognize myself at all! Staring back at me was someone entirely different.

Pulling away the hair that was matted onto my neck, I take a closer look. I can't stop from letting out a whimper. Two perfect puncture wounds were on the right side of my neck. There were like two perfect holes!

"You doing all right in there?" I hear Damon's voice singsong from outside the door. I jump, startled, forgetting that I was supposed to be in the shower.

"Y-yes," I stammer while rushing to turn the water on. I listen until I hear his footsteps vanish.

Small tears threaten to escape my eyes while I contemplate everything that has happened. Some psycho/serial killer has abducted me from my home; claims that he's in love with me, and is some kind of monster that drinks blood! _This seriously could not be happening._

I wonder if Aunt Jenna or Jeremy was searching for me right now. They must be worried sick! They probably have a million posters and have the whole town looking for me. But what could the police do against this man? Overwhelmed, I slide so I'm sitting on the ground.

My eyes trail down to the cupboards, where I knew one of my options to freedom lay. But could I really bring myself to do it; to actually kill myself?

I crawl up to the cupboards and find the razor. I twirl it in my hand, weighing my options. Was there really any other way to escape? What if I gave up, and someone finds out where I was being kept?

But judging on how confident Damon seemed to be, I doubt anyone was going to find me. He'll probably end up killing me anyways, in a much crueler way.

I push my fingers against it; it wasn't sharp, _but if I pushed hard enough .._

_I'm so sorry Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. _

Taking the razor, I bring it up to my wrists. I press down, just hard enough to draw some blood. I remember when Jeremy tried to kill himself after our parents died; I never understood why. Luckily, he lived. The doctors said if he had cut himself differently… vertical I think, and then he would have died.

I flinch as I push harder against the razor. There was no other way; and staying here was not an option.

I let out a startled cry as the door slams open. I scoot myself over towards the bathtub as I watch Damon enter the washroom. His eyes rest on my bleeding wrist, then over to the razor in my other hand. His face enraged.

"You foolish human!" He hollers. I'm to frighten to move; to speak. All I can do is sit there and gape. _How did he know what I was doing? How could he have possibly known...?_

In a flash, he's standing over me. I let out a loud cry as he grabs my bleeding wrist; hoisting me onto my feet. He tries to pry the razor out of my hand, but I squeeze it tight in my hand; so tight I can feel it cut my palm.

His head tilts to the side, realizing I wasn't going to hand it over. His eyes burn into mine; _if looks could kill. _I let out a gasp in pain as his hold tightens around my wrist, keeping it held in a bone crushing grip. He squeeze's harder and harder, until I'm sure that I'm going to pass out. I try to cry out in pain, but no noise escapes my lips.

Defeated, I drop the razor. The minute it falls onto the ground, he releases me. My wrist was red, with a taint of blue. I could see the mark of where he held on. How could anyone possibly be that strong?

I watch in horror as he picks up the razor. I look over to my bleeding wrist to see it was bleeding a bit, but definitely not enough to kill me.

He grabs me and pulls me up against him. His hand held onto my arm, making sure I couldn't escape. His face was inches from mine; his eyes burning back at me.

_Why hadn't I used the razor when I first found it? Then I would have been dead, and none of this would have been happening!_

"If you're so eager to meet death, then I can personally introduce you myself," he hisses.

"Do it!" I scream. _What did I have to lose?_ "Kill me! It's better than spending another minute here with you," I snarl.

He opens his mouth to say something; but then closes it. It seemed as if he were trying to think of something to say. _Did I leave him speechless?_

The words that had left my lips were true; I'd rather be dead than to stay here! But he seemed … _surprised? Why would he be surprised? _

"What use are you to me then? A pretty girl like you should not go to waste," he mumbles. I watch, confused, as he puts his wrist up to his mouth. I gape in horror as he bites his wrist, causing blood to trickle down it. I don't even have enough time to blink, as he shoves his wrist to my mouth? What was he doing?

I gag as his blood fills my mouth. It has a bitter metallic taste to it; exactly what you would think blood tastes like. Refusing to swallow, I spit as much out as possible. No way in hell would I swallow his blood! I had no idea what his purpose for doing this was, but I would not find out.

"Drink," he orders while placing his hand against my mouth; not allowing me to spit it out. But I refuse to swallow.

His fingers pinch the bridge of my nose; cutting my air circulation. It doesn't take long before I end up swallowing; I've never been good when it comes to holding my breath.

"Good girl," he mumbles while releasing me. The minute he lets go, I bend over and gasp for air. I bring my fingers to my mouth, preparing myself to throw it up.

"No, I don't think so," he grumbles while grabbing my hands away from my throat. I can feel adrenaline rushing through my body. Every nerve in my body seemed to be tingling; what was happening?

Every spot on my body that ached just seemed fade slowly. I look to my cut wrist to see it healing. It heals to the point where there is no mark left. My hands go up to my neck, feeling for the bite wounds; but they were gone. _What in hell?_

"Let go of me you Demon!" I cry, struggling against his hold. An amused grin creeps onto his face while he arches an eyebrow.

"You think I'm a Demon?" he asks, letting out a chuckle. I say nothing in return, but continue fighting. Once I realize he wasn't going to budge, I stop. I was wasting my energy.

"If you're not a Demon, then what are you?" I demand.

"Think about it! Think of everything I have demonstrated to you. Put the pieces to the puzzle together, Elena!"

"Just let me go," I sob. Slowly he releases me. I'm tempted to run, but there's nowhere to go.

"Let this be a warning to you; if you try any more attempts against your life, you're not the only person who will end up dead," Damon threatens. I give him a confused look. _What did he mean?_

"If you try to end your life again, I will kill your brother Jeremy. I'll make sure it's long and painful. After him, I will go for your Aunt Jenna. Then perhaps I'll make your best friend Bonnie my new playmate. Are we clear?" He demands while raising an eyebrow. I just nod my head; too stunned to speak. He could he possibly know who Bonnie was? How much did this man know? I didn't want to think he was capable of such things; but I knew if I denied it, I would just be lying to myself.

"Wonderful! I'm glad to see we're on the same page!"

_**Soooo how's that for a super-fast update? Don't expect the next chapter to be up so fast, as things aren't go so well here at my house. My kitty of seven years is getting really sick, and there's a possibility we may have to put him down if we can't fix him **____** Then there is also work and school, but I promise that I'm dedicated to this story! Just bear with me; I really don't want to lose any of my readers!**_

_**What did you think of this chapt? It was a bit shorter, but more Damon and Elena **_____

_**Who excited for tomorrows episode? I know I am (even though I'm working through it) Lets hope for a Delena scene!**_


End file.
